Sweet Tear
by Forget-me-not
Summary: It's being 3 year since the world tournment. Now another tournament is posted. Will the Demolition Boyz get their revenge or will Blade Breaker remain the champion? And how does magic and curse fit into this? R+R please. ^^
1. Past

"I wish… I wish… I'll never see him EVER again." Struggling with cold sweat, Plum shrieked in her sleep. As soon as the words were said, she rose from the bed. Her eyes flung wide open.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Chili asked with concern written all over her face. She had wake up hearing the noises. "Oh crap. I started to have this dream continuously ever since I turned 14." Plum shuddered, tightening her grip onto the silver blade.

"You're not the only one." Vilene interrupted her teammate's conversation. "I overheard Tequila mumbling something about a cruse in her sleep." Plum's maroon light brown eyes seem to have lost its usual shine in the moonlight. 

"Maybe, just maybe I'm too stressed since the DAY is near." She shrugged, gulping down some aspirin. Tucking her into the blanket, Vilene passed a glance to the flaming red-haired girl. Mentioning Chili to follow her outside.

"This is just too weird." Chili stood against the roaring chill wind with only a T-shirt covering her body. "What hasn't been?" Vilene whispered softly. "Did I tell you that I've been having weird visions?"

"And I learned how to day dream about relationship with the likes of people." Chili mocked with the sense of sarcastic coming back. "Oh please, let's get real. It's only part of growing up," 

"I sure hope you're right even though I know that's not true." A wind-bell voice echoed behind the bushes. A single tear fell down, dissolving the dirt. 

--------------------------

"This is Tokyo Focus and I'm Laura Chanel. To bring up the latest news today, the BBA association decided to throw in another beyblade world tournament with some additional rules for experts. The tournament takes place in the Frost Dome in Canada. Contestants are welcome to sigh up any time now."

--------------------------

Tyson turned off the T.V with mouth full of chips. "Let's watch something more interesting." "Aren't we going to enter that tournament?" Kenny questioned, starring at Kai who is leaning against the wall. "I heard the Splitz team is finally showing up."

"Who are they?" Max smiled brightly as any other day. "The mystery team of 5 girls. Rumors say they trashed every single blade of their opponent without showing single piece of mercy." Kenny stopped to see if they're listening to him and continued.

"Except a rather bad event happened to one of them and they were never heard after that. It's been four years since they ever appeared." Kenny explained matter-of-factly. 

Something flickered inside the Japanese boy's eye but disappeared as soon as it came, like nothing ever happened. Only Kai's bit-beast was able to catch the unusual look in his eye. 

'Is it about… Red?" Dranzer teleported in cautiousness, hoping her master wouldn't remember. Surprisingly, his body stiffened and flinched even though no particular emotion was show on his face.

"Nothing, I need a time alone to think." Kai sounded casual as even though he was trying to hide his bothers from the sacred spirit of phoenix. "Alright." Dranzer smiled sadly and gradually returned to her original bit-piece.

Kai silently walked out the door without getting noticed. He knew the minute Dranzer is trying to hide something from him when she said that name. It sounded so familiar, yet distant to him. 

"Red…" He repeated the name then a sudden image came rushing through his mind. The picture burning in the flame presented a young girl with long flaming-red hair sitting on the grass hugging another person. Her mystic black eyes seem to be very exotic. Beneath her, there was… …

Kai blinked back to reality with stunned expression. That person who's being choked like a teddy bear with the peaceful smile is no other than himself, Kai Hiwatari. 


	2. First Glance

Author's note:  Uh… I didn't think anyone in their right mind would review this. But I'm glad that people did.  ^^

To be honest, I was having a MAJOR bad mood when I wrote the first chapter so basically I named my OC whatever came to mind. That's how they ended up with the name Chili and Plum. Hey, just be glad I changed my mind about naming Vilene 'Vinegar'! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy bugs." Tequila frowned at her teammates. They all seem like bunch of baby when sleeping.  And yet, that's the only time they let their guard down. Not even the world beyblade tournament could get in way of taking their beauty sleep.

"I said GET UP!!!" The black haired girl yelled in frustration while grabbing Chili's teddy bear. "No, me teddy bear. Mine." Chili drooled, taking a bite at Tequila's hand. Tequila let go and suddenly got an idea. 

When she got back, she had 3 bucket. One of them is filled with disgusting water and frog. The second one has ice cubes and sour milk mixed in them. The third one is full of poisonous scorpions.

The vicious smirk appeared on the innocent girl's face as she dumped the stuff onto the body of the sleeping girls. Plum suddenly jump up feeling the frog jumping on her head. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she ran into the washroom. 

Chili was the second to freak out. "Where the HELL am I? Antarctica!?" Chili shuddered at the iciness. "I'll get you for that." She cast a death glare at Tequila and went to her changing room.

Tequila laughed out loud, not realizing one person is still in dreamland. Vilene yawned and greeted Tequila as she got up. Then Vilene saw the scorpion on her body. Normal people would've screamed their head off but she didn't.

"Oh, what a nice present." She snatched the scorpions and threw them into the bucket. "I'll be sure to return the favor." Vilene pretended a fake smile and went into her secret room.

Tequila giggled the first time in weeks. The best thing with this team is playing pranks on each other. She went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Finally, the first time that we're going to catch the plane since she died."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson. Wake up! We're going to miss the plane if you keep on snoring!" Kenny yelled at his friend. "Oh, what's the point." He sighed in defeat as Tyson sleep-talked. "We could try using food to lure him." Ray suggested.

"No, I have a better idea." Max smiled. "Oh Tyson, there are million fans outside cheering for you." 

"What fans? Where? Huh?" Tyson was suddenly full alert. "You tricked me!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway, we better get to the plane before Mr. Sleeping-beauty here fall into sleeping spell again." Kai chuckled, heading to the car.

"At least Mr. Sleeping-beauty is better than Mr. Sour-pants!!!!" Tyson glared at his friend and dressed up in matter of second. "Now they really do look like a married couple." Ray grinned at Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ On the Plane ~

"Do we have to enter this tournament?" Tala asked in concern. "I mean, it was a disaster last time." Spencer nodded at the comment. "But Mr. Voltaire says there's someone we must meet. She was trained at the abbey too."

"And who's that?" Ian asked without much interest. "She goes by the name of Chili now. But her formal name was Lori Macolm." Brian shrugged, also with lack of interest.

"Isn't she the one that escape the same time Kai escaped the abbey?" Tala thought out loud. "Who knows? Maybe she's Voltaire's grand-daughter." Ian joked, receiving few glares from his teammates. "Ok, I'll shut up now."

"Do you think she's strong?" Spencer questioned his teammate. "Figures. She wouldn't be on the Splitz team if she isn't." Tala replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Enough talk about her. I think we should focus on getting revenge on the Blade breakers." Brian gritted his teeth as the picture of him loosing came into mind. "Exactly. They won't be so lucky this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that I really hate plane?" Plum looked out the window with an impatient expression. "Who doesn't? I have to take a whole bottle of aspirin every time." Vilene gave her a dirty look for disturbing her nap.

"Are we there yet?" Chili murmured while slurping hot chocolate to keep her warm. "Not in another 2 hour. Just quiet down, will you?" Tequila glued her eyes on the heavy book. "I'm cold." Not so soon, Chili complained again.

Tequila glanced at her. Chili's hand is covered with goose bumps and her lips are turning pale purple. "Are you sure you grow up in Russia?" Tequila scoffed, throwing another blanket at her. 

"Thanks." Chili sniffed. "When I was in Russia, I didn't go outside at all. Besides, the abbey was really warm. Oh, why did the stupid tournament have to be held at Canada?"

"You ask me? Who do I ask?" Tequila relaxed a bit and handed her friend another box of Kleenex. "Just don't infect me with your evil cold."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, it's great when we have private plane." Enrique enjoyed himself. "Why are we here again? It's not like we're a great team." Johnny said, lying on the comfy chairs. 

"Just in case something's going to happen. You do know that the Demolition Boyz are there." Oliver answered, starring at Robert. "I agree." Robert looked at his beyblade.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm strictly here to see the Splitz team. They must be babes seeing their beyblading skill." Enrique imagined. 

"Well, I have a picture of them." Oliver offered the article he cut out from magazine today. "Let me take a look." Johnny got the picture before Enrique could snatch it. 

"Not bad, but not that fabulous either." Johnny handed Enrique the picture after just one look. "You're too critic. Any girl in your mind isn't considered fabulous." Enrique stuck out his tongue at Johnny.

"What was THAT suppose to mean!?" The red-haired boy glared dangerously at the blonde boy. "Oh, nothing. Just that, they look way too immature. Cute but not the type I wanted." Enrique shrugged.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think they are immature." Robert hand the picture back to Oliver. "Never underestimate them. I faced one of them 5 years ago and I lost because of that."

"Ha, how interesting. I can see the title now. European champion blader getting crushed by a little innocent girl." Johnny laughed at the purple-haired boy.

"I'd like to see how YOU fare against them." Robert challenged, obviously setting trap for his own friend. "Okay, bring it on. Which one's my target?" Johnny looked at the picture again.

"Plum, the youngest and sweetest one." Robert said.

"You must be out of your mind. I want a better challenge." Johnny taunted.

"Then go ahead and try Vilene. No one's stopping you." Oliver suggested. "Fine I will." Johnny ended the conversation and starred at the computer screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here! Yes!" Tyson yelled in joy, running off the plane elevator carelessly. That's when he bumped into another person. "Watch it, idiot." A pair of blue eyes scowled at him.

"Gee, sorry. I didn't see you." Tyson apologized, rubbing his head. "Why? Your eyes grow on your forehead?" Tequila joked, dragging down Vilene's temper. "We have better things to do, Chili needs to get to a warm place or she'll freeze."

"My name's Tyson." Tyson greeted the girls without knowing they are the Splitz team. "I'm Vilene, and be glad that your head is still on your shoulder." She made her last comment and went away with her friends.

"That was harsh." Ray raised his eyebrow. "You okay, man?" Max said cheerfully, trying to make sure his friend is fine. "They-they-they…" Kenny pointed at the girls.

"What?" Tyson walked down the elevator, still smiling. "They're the Splitz team. The one that you bumped was Vilene Collin, the team leader."

"No wonder. She sure has a temper." Tyson joked. "But who's the one beside her? She seems nice enough."

"That's Tequila  Joy." Kenny checked his computer. "And according to my data, she's not nice at all. Maybe a little compare to Vilene."

"Then who's Chili?" Tyson asked in curious, remembering what they said about the other girl. "She's also a member of their team. There are no data about her except that she was trained in that Russian abbey with Boris."

Kai's eyes popped right open. "What did you say?" 

"Tyson was just asking about that girl named Chili." Kenny replied, pointing to the data. "But we don't really need to know that much. They'll be at the opening party of Frost Dome. Then we can meet them face to face."

"Just uh, be careful about your head Tyson. Vilene is dangerous when she's not in a good mood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Did you enjoy this chapter? Please R+R. ^^ I'll be very happy to receive review. Other than that, it might take me a long time to update because apparently, I AM GROUNDED.


End file.
